Dinosaur Guardians
by XxLavaxX
Summary: <html><head></head>When a dinosaur mysteriously appears on the S.S. Tipton, Cody decides to figure out where it came from.  He gains a bond with the dinosaur.  But then some random people start attacking the ship!</html>
1. The Dinosaur

**BLAAAAH NEW STORY :D muhahaha Suite Life On Deck and Dinosaur King…. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG? Bleh I'm hyper right now :P**

**I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE ON DECK, OR DINOSAUR KING! BUT I DO OWN LAVA, MY OC! **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>It was night time. No one was out on the Sky Deck, and no one was awake. It was about midnight. The wind was blowing strongly, it was blowing things everywhere. Then the wind blew something onto the deck, an egg!<p>

The egg rolled a bit on the deck, but eventually stopped rolling when it was stopped by a table.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. Although it was the afternoon, few people were on the Sky Deck.<p>

"That wind was really strong last night!" Bailey exclaimed to Cody. They were sitting at a table on the Sky Deck drinking smoothies.

"Yeah… it was loud too!" Cody replied.

"What wind?" Zack asked and walked up to their table, taking their empty smoothie cups.

"You didn't hear ANYTHING last night?" Bailey asked, shocked.

"He's a VERY deep sleeper, Bailey," Cody told her.

Zack walked back over to the smoothie bar.

* * *

><p>That night, the wind was blowing still. The egg rolled away from the table, and went behind the smoothie bar, and broke open revealing a card. It had the picture of a dinosaur on it and had a darkness symbol. It rolled into a very dark area of the smoothie bar.<p>

The card sat there for a while. Then, all of a sudden, a dinosaur emerged from the card. It gave out a mighty roar.

The dinosaur was a Spinosaurus. It was purple with black stripes. It had beautiful green eyes also. It looked around and roared again.

The Spinosaurus walked around the Sky Deck for a while, investigating it. It walked over to the hot tub and started nudging around with its snout in the water. It lifted its head back up again, dripping with water, and roared.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Cody asked himself, slowly waking up from the roars.<p>

Cody looked outside the port hole, but didn't see anything or anyone. He heard another roar though. It was coming from the Sky Deck.

Cody slowly crept out of his room, and head for the Sky Deck. He went to the balcony area above the Sky Deck and saw the HUGE beast.

Cody gasped but didn't speak; he didn't want the animal to hear him. He ducked down and crawled close to the railing so he could see.

"This is no normal animal…" Cody whispered to himself. "This is a Spinosaurus!"

The Spinosaurus was looking around, as if looking for something. Or someone. It looked pretty lonely.

Cody was afraid, but also felt safe since he knew the Spinosaur couldn't see him. He didn't think it could reach him either.

Then Cody suddenly thought of something. _How did this dinosaur get here?_

Dinosaurs obviously went extinct 65 million years ago. But how was this one here and alive?

Cody couldn't tell if this was a dream or reality. It was impossible for a dinosaur to be alive, but he felt like it was real. Cody pinched himself trying to wake himself up from this 'dream'. He felt some pain. _This is real?_ Cody thought. _No… it can't be… I must be hearing and seeing things…_

Cody thought it was just himself, but to be safe he still crawled behind the wall so the dinosaur wouldn't see him.

He got back to his room and got back into his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and told himself he would investigate in the morning… if the dinosaur was gone…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tweaking dinosaurs a little. Like with the Spinosaurus. I'm using probably the same dinosaurs, but different designs and attributes<strong>**. What'd you think? Lava is the Spinosaurus just to say****. Review and tell me what you think!**

**~XxLavaxX~ **

.


	2. Lava

**Next chapter :D**

* * *

><p>The next day, early in the morning when no one was out yet, Cody got up and dressed and went down to the Sky Deck.<p>

The dinosaur wasn't in sight, so he continued onto the Sky Deck. He looked around for clues. He looked by the hot tub, the tables, everywhere he could think the dinosaur could have came from.

He had almost given up looking when something behind the juice bar caught his eye. He walked over behind the counter and knelt down next to what he saw.

It was an egg… or at least a split in half one. Next to the egg was a card. The card had a picture of a black dinosaur with light purple stripes. He picked up the card and looked down at it.

On it, the card said "Dark Flare". A few inches away was a stone with a symbol of darkness on it. The symbol and was a black and purple flame. Cody picked up all of them, and walked back to his cabin.

* * *

><p>"What are these?" Cody asked himself as he examined the card, egg, and stone on his desk.<p>

_Were they with the dinosaur? _Cody wondered.

Woody slowly woke up. "Cody…" Woody paused, "What are you doing up?"

"Well, you see…" Cody wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Woody what he saw. _He probably wouldn't believe me… then again, he did once believe he was becoming a rat… _Cody thought.

Cody sighed, and said, "You see, I saw a dinosaur last night on the Sky Deck…"

"Really? Cool!" Woody exclaimed with excitement. "What'd it looked like?"

"It was a purple spinosaurus with black stripes… and green eyes…" Cody said slowly. "Then I found these behind the juice bar earlier… do you think they are all connected?"

"Well the dinosaur seems to match the colors of the 'dark' symbol or whatever that is, on the stone and card." Woody explained, looking at the card and stone. "It was on the Sky Deck, right? Then where was it today?"

"I'm not sure…" Cody responded.

* * *

><p>It was again night time, and again Cody awoke the roars of the dinosaur. Cody crept out again, and up to the Sky Deck balcony. He crouched down and looked at the Spinosaurus.<p>

Cody then saw the spinosaurus turn its head towards him. Cody froze with fear. The Spinosaurus walked close to balcony, its snout reached to were Cody was crouching. The Spinosaurus inhaled and exhaled. Cody felt its breath. Cody started shaking frantically.

"Why are you afraid?" A female voice rumbled.

Cody looked around; the only other living creature around him was the Spinosaurus.

"Who said that?" Cody asked, he was freaked out.

"Me!" The voice rumbled again.

Cody looked into the dinosaurs eyes. "You?" he asked again.

"Yes, me!" The Spinosaurus told him.

"Y-you can talk?" Cody choked out.

"Obviously!" The spinosaurus said and smiled.

"Soooo… Ms… Spinosaurus?" Cody asked.

"Call me Lava!" The spinosaurus said cheerfully.

"Oh… okay… Lava… where'd you come from?" Cody asked.

"A card… I couldn't find the other card, so I suppose you have it?" Lava said.

"Um… this one? I also have a stone…" Cody said, taking the stone and card out of his pocket and showing Lava.

"Yes, those are them!" Lava said.

"What's this do?" Cody said, turning a small dial on the side of the stone. As he did, Lava disappeared!

"Lava? Lava!" Cody called out. He looked down. At his feet was a card with the picture of Lava on it.

"Huh? Maybe I have to…" Cody mumbled and turned the dial again. Then, out of the card, a small version of Lava appeared.

"Thanks for putting me into my small form!" Lava said.

Cody looked down at her. "What the…"

"Oh, right, the dial on the stone… Turn it again for my big form, then again for card form, and another for my small form!" Lava explained.

"Oh…" Cody said quietly. "What's with the dark flame?"

"Oh, that. That shows my element, which is darkness! But I am NOT a bad guy!" Lava continued to explain.

"Oh… good…" Cody said with a sigh of relief. "Well I got to go back to my cabin…"

"Oh… okay…" Lava said, and looked down.

"Hey… you… want to come?" Cody asked.

"Really? Okay!" Lava said. She jumped onto Cody's head.

"Watch the claws!" Cody exclaimed.

"Oh… sorry!" Lava said laughing.

* * *

><p>When they made it Cody's cabin he set up a little sleeping area for Lava.<p>

"Now, don't wake up Woody! I'm probably gonna have to turn you into a card when I'm around people." Cody told her.

"Who's Woody?" Lava asked, but then she saw a boy sleeping in a bed next to Cody's. "I'm guessing that's him!" Lava laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Suite Life On Deck or Dinosaur King. But I do own Lava! Also, I have made the dinosaurs talk :D Because I like it like that... Hehe X3<strong>

**~XxLavaxX~**


	3. Rex

**Don't you just love dinosaur? :3 Lol Next Chapter I do not own Dinosaur King or Suite Life On Deck, but I own Lava, and my friend owns Rex!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cody awoke to screaming and someone yelling "DINOSAUR!" Cody woke up and saw Woody on his bed pointing at Lava and screaming.<p>

"Umm… what are you talking about, Woody?" Cody asked, looking from Woody to Lava.

"Isn't THAT the dinosaur you were talking about?" Woody asked frantically.

"Umm…" Cody thought… he couldn't trust Woody with a secret like this. "It's not a dinosaur… its… erm… a dog… yea, a dog!" Cody said quickly.

"Really? It's EXACTLY how you described the dinosaur… and I'm pretty sure dogs aren't purple. It doesn't even have a collar!" Woody said.

"Umm… no this isn't what the dinosaur looked like! I said it was… Red! With… umm… orange stripes and, uh, blue eyes!" Cody told him. "It was also full size, and this isn't anywhere near full size!"

"Then explain why it's purple!" Woody exclaimed.

"She was born that way?" Cody asked nervously, would Woody really believe that?

"Really? Is she an alien dog?" Woody asked looking at Lava. He picked up Lava and started looking at her. Lava didn't really like being picked up and examined by Woody.

Lava then bit Woody's finger, but not hard enough to make it bleed.

"Ow! Hurtful!" Woody whined and dropped Lava.

"No, she's not an alien, Woody!" Cody exclaimed.

"Can I hear her bark? Maybe she is an alien and you don't know… if it sounds like an alien to me, then she MUST be an alien!" Woody exclaimed.

"Um… okay…" Cody said and looked at Lava. Lava stared back.

Finally Lava stared at Woody. "Um… bark?" Lava said dully.

"Yep, she's a dog!" Woody said happily. "I'm going to the bathroom."

After Woody was in the bathroom Cody let out a huge sigh of relief. "That was too close!" Cody told Lava.

"Make sure he doesn't pick me up again, k?" Lava told Cody. Cody laughed.

After Woody came out, he asked, "Hey, Cody, want to go get… um…" Woody stopped and looked at Lava.

"Her name is Lava," Cody said.

"Oh… lets go get Lava a collar!" Woody exclaimed happily.

"Okay, we're taking Lava with us… so she can try on collars." Cody said.

"Okay!" Woody exclaimed.

They all left for a pet store that was on the boat.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cody, Woody, where are you guys going?" Bailey asked in a hallway.<p>

"To the pet store," Woody told her.

"You don't have pet…" Bailey said.

"Umm… Bailey, meet Lava." Cody said.

Lava stepped out from behind Cody. Lava was a bit shy.

"Umm… WHAT IS THAT?" Bailey asked.

"A dog!" Woody told Bailey.

"Weirdest lookin' dog I've ever seen…" Bailey said looking at Lava.

"She's not alien though. She doesn't sound like one when she barks!" Woody exclaimed.

"Bark…" Lava said dully.

"Oh… um… I'm still suspicious of her… but can I pet her?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know… Woody picked her up and she bit him…" Cody said. "Well then again Woody was annoying her…"

"Oh… what are you getting at the pet store then?" Bailey asked.

"A collar for her." Cody said.

"Can I come and help?" Bailey asked.

"Okay, sure." Cody said and smiled.

* * *

><p>When they got to the pet store no one was really there. When they got to the collar aisle there where lots of collars.<p>

"What about this one?" Woody asked and picked out a sparkly pink collar. Woody put it on Lava.

"That's so cute!" Bailey exclaimed.

Lava stood there twitching. She HATED girly things.

"I don't think she likes that one…" Cody said taking the collar off of Lava.

All day they were picking out collars. No plain one-colored collars, but ones with designs and pretty things.

Lava then picked up a plain black collar and nudged it towards Cody. She wagged her tail, since she was supposed to be a 'dog'.

"Guys, I think she wants this one…" Cody said picking up the collar.

"But… it's just a plain one!" Bailey exclaimed.

Lava nudged Cody to follow her. She took him down an aisle down more accessories. She nudged down a little white Skull, and pushed it towards Cody.

"Put this on the collar!" Lava whispered since no one else was around.

The Skull would fit perfectly in the front of the collar.

"Guys, I think Lava wants this…" Cody called over the other two.

He showed them what she wanted.

"Okay then…" Bailey said.

"What about this sparkly pink bow?" Woody asked.

Lava looked at the bow and growled, causing Woody to back off a few steps.

* * *

><p>After they were done Cody and Woody were back in their cabin. Cody glued the Skull onto the collar and put it on Lava.<p>

Lava wagged her tail, she liked this collar.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night Lava heard roars. She woke up and nudged Cody.<p>

"Huh, what?" Cody said slowly waking. As soon as he heard another roar he fully woke because it frightened him.

"Follow me!" Lava whispered.

* * *

><p>They went out to the Sky Deck, and there were roars coming from there. There was a black tyrannosaurus rex with red stripes, blue eyes, and a scar on his left eye.<p>

"Rex…" Lava whispered as they reached the balcony.

"You know that dinosaur?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, he's my best friend!" Lava said happily.

"Hey, Rex!" Lava whispered. Rex didn't hear her. Lava kept whispering but Rex still didn't hear her.

Finally, Lava picked up a cup and threw it at Rex's head. "HEY REX!" she shouted as she threw it.

Rex quickly turned his head towards them and started walking towards the balcony.

"Let's go… now!" Cody said. He was freaking out a bit.

Rex tilted his head and looked at Lava. "Lava!" Rex said happily.

Lava and Rex were playing bit, and Cody heard foot steps. "Someone's coming! Hurry, hide!" Cody said. Cody and Lava hid under a table, and Rex had no where to hide.

It was Bailey. She had been awakened by the roars too!

Bailey saw the tyrannosaurus and froze in her spot. Rex looked at Bailey.

Rex walked up to the balcony; he couldn't reach Bailey so much, because his head only came up to the floor of the balcony. Rex tilted his head and said, "Hello,"

"You… your… t-t-talking… t-t-to me?" Bailey stuttered.

"Yeah," Cody said coming out from under the table with Lava.

"C-Cody? L-Lava?" Bailey stuttered again.

"Lava isn't a dog… she's a Spinosaurus… and she can talk too…" Cody said.

"Yep!" Lava said and walked over to where Rex's head was and started poking his head.

Bailey shook her head, "That's… That's impossible!" She exclaimed.

"Actually we were brought back from the dinosaur times…" Lava said walking over. "By a mad scientist… uh… what's his name…? Oh! Dr. Z!" Lava exclaimed.

"He put us in these cards… and umm yeah, we came with stones and another card." Lava explained.

Cody showed Bailey the card that said "Dark Flare" and the stone.

"What does that symbol mean?" Bailey asked, pointing at the black and purple flame on the stone.

"It's my element, Darkness," Lava told her. Lava thought for a second, and quickly added, "But I'm not bad!"

"Rex's card should be around her somewhere…" Lava said.

"Oh! It's right here!" Rex said, picking up a stone and card gently in his mouth. He spit it out on Lava.

"Thanks a lot…" Lava said, shaking Rex's spit off her claws. "This is Rex's move card, Sunny Burst, and his stone. See? The symbol is a Sun, which means his element is light." Lava told her.

Lava started turning the stone's dial until Rex was in small form, and up on the balcony with them.

"Bailey, could you keep Rex? I can't keep both of them in my cabin… Please?" Cody asked Bailey.

"Well…" Bailey thought. "Aw, okay! He's so cute!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Just remember, to him he's a dinosaur, but you must tell everyone else, he's a dog, okay?" Cody asked Bailey.

"Okay!" Bailey said and nodded. "I also have a blue spiked collar in my cabin somewhere… he can wear that!"

"Okay." Cody smiled. "See you tomorrow!"

"Night!" Bailey said to Cody and they both went to their cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>In real life my best friend's character is Rex, so yeah that's why Lava and Rex are best friends :D and don't worry, action will come soon! Maybe in the next chapter or 2? ;)<strong>

**~XxLavaxX~**


	4. Battle

**I do not own Dinosaur King or Suite Life On Deck. But I own Lava and my friend owns Rex :) Action in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cody woke up and rubbed his eyes. It was the weekend, so there was no school.<p>

Cody looked where Lava's sleeping area was – she wasn't there!

"Woody?" Cody looked over to Woody who was reading a comic book.

"Yeah?" Woody replied.

"Where's Lava?" Cody asked.

"Right here," Woody said pointing to the floor next to his bed.

Lava was playing with one of Woody's socks.

Lava dropped the sock and stood next to Cody's bed and looked at him.

"What?" Cody asked, looking at Lava.

Lava was hungry but she couldn't speak since Woody was there. So Lava tilted her head.

"Lava, what do you want?" Cody asked her again.

Lava was getting a little annoyed. Lava started biting Cody's blanket.

"Oh, you're hungry…" Cody said. "Woody, do you have any food?"

"Oh… umm… I have this fish…" Woody said pulling out a fish.

"Why do you have a fish?" Cody asked Woody.

"I was going to use it for something, but I guess you can have it. It's still fresh." Woody said, tossing the fish over to Cody. "But I'm not sure if she'll like it, since, she is a dog. Dogs eat dog food, not fish." Woody laughed a bit.

Lava looked at the fish like it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Since she was a spinosaurus, she loved fish.

Cody tossed the fish down into Lava's mouth. Lava ate it quickly.

Then Cody got ready and stuff. After that, Cody started reading a book on his bed. Woody went down to the arcade with Zack.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in…" Cody said.

Bailey opened the door, she was holding Rex. Rex jumped out of Bailey's arms and ran over to Lava.

"Cody! There's another dinosaur on the Sky Deck!" Bailey exclaimed.

"What?" Cody said and threw the book down. "C'mon, we have to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone!"

"It could be a nice one…" Bailey said.

Rex looked up and said, "That dinosaur we saw was another Tyrannosaurus. It's part of the Alpha Gang, and they are not good guys!"

"Who is the Alpha Gang?" Bailey asked curiously.

"No time to explain, that dinosaur must be Terry, their tyrannosaurus!" Lava exclaimed.

Cody grabbed the stone and move card and they ran out to the Sky Deck.

* * *

><p>Terry roared. Everyone who was on the Sky Deck had ran away. Terry was a red tyrannosaurus with a yellow stripe down his sides, a beige belly, and green eyes.<p>

"Quick! Turn me into my big form!" Lava whispered as they reached the Sky Deck balcony. "I want to show off mah skills!"

"How do I use this card, though?" Cody asked showing Lava the move card.

"Put it on the stone, and then turn the dial. It will activate it!" Lava whispered in reply.

Cod nodded and turn the dial. Lava burst into a huge Spinosaurus and landed on the Sky Deck. She roared.

Terry glared at Lava and then charged.

Lava dodged the attack with ease. Then Lava grabbed Terry's neck in her mouth and started dragging him.

Then a red light started to glow around Terry. Lava released her bite and backed up. He was going to use a move! Thought the Alpha Gang were no where in sight, they had to be somewhere since dinosaurs couldn't use their element attack without the card being played.

Then Terry charged at Lava, he was fully covered in fire. He hit Lava and Lava flew back and landed on her side. Lava struggled a bit to get up.

"Cody, use the card!" Bailey whispered.

"Oh… okay…" Cody replied. He put the card on the stone as told, and turned the dial.

A black and purple light glowed around Lava. Terry stared at Lava, but didn't move.

Then Lava lifted her head and started breathing darkness. More of a Dark Flame, as the card was 'Dark Flare'.

Terry started to run away from the darkness, but it hit him. Terry flew off the Sky Deck and splashed into the ocean.

Lava charged and dived into the ocean. She was an excellent swimmer.

Lava grabbed Terry's tail and swam to the surface of the water. She then started swinging Terry around in a circle. Then she released her bite from his tail and Terry flew. Then Terry turned into a card.

Lava climbed back up onto the Sky Deck and shook off the water. Cody turned the dial on the stone, and Lava went back to small form. Lava ran up to where Cody was.

"That was amazing!" Cody and Bailey exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Lava happily replied.

"I'm guessing we're not gonna get along with the Alpha Gang, are we?" Bailey said.

"Yeah, will you explain who they are now?" Cody asked.

"Well, the Alpha Gang work for the crazy man, 'Dr. Z', I believe we told you about him. They are his evil sidekicks. Dr. Z created cards that held dinosaurs from a long time ago. It took him a long time, but he finally got the dinosaurs back. He then had all the dinosaurs, he wanted to be the Dinosaur King, but then, the cards got scattered somehow. They were in eggs, and they were scattered all across the world!" Lava explained.

"Well that explains a lot… what about all the dinosaurs?" Cody asked.

"Well, each dinosaur has an element. Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Grass, Earth, Light, Darkness, or all of the elements. Terry, the tyrannosaurus you just 'met', is a member of the Alpha Gang. He is the element Fire. He's not a good guy. He helps them get dinosaur cards. If a dinosaur is beaten in battle, they turn into a card. Then the Alpha Gang tries to get the card! Dr. Z wants to take over the world with his Dinosaur Kingdom. But that's why some of the dinosaurs are rebelling against him, like Rex and I, we hate that idea!" Lava continued.

"Wow… so… you guys are protecting the world basically?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. The Alpha Gang also has 2 other dinosaurs. Spiny, a Water Spinosaurus, and Tank, an Earth Saichania." Rex told them.

"Whoa…" Cody said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter lol. Idk what else to say right now… hehe. Go listen to iNSaNiTY! It's a Vocaloid song lol. You don't have to though lol.<strong>

**~XxLavaxX~**


	5. Training

**~Lava's Lair~**

**New chapter :D finally, after like uhh…. A super long wait! The last time I posted a chapter was the day I discovered Higurashi… which I think was in May :P lol anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to the people who wanted me to continue :)**

**I do not own Dinosaur King or Suite Life On Deck.**

**I only own Lava and my best friend owns Rex (:**

* * *

><p>Cody walked into his room to find Lava using his laptop. "What're you doing?" Cody asked.<p>

"Watching videos! Woody showed this website called 'youtube' where you can watch videos!" Lava exclaimed. She was really glued into what she was watching.

"Oh… so… what're you watching?" Cody asked curiously. He wondered what video she was watching to make her not take her eyes off the screen.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Lava replied happily.

Cody looked at the screen and read the title "Higurashi – Rika's Death"

"I don't know why you are watching that…" Cody said.

"Well, I'm watching it because the thumbnail looked interesting!" Lava eclaimed. "WAIT I THINK THE VIOLENT PART IS HERE!" Lava exclaimed and watched the screen. Indeed, it was the violent part of the video. I wouldn't want to describe it thought, because it is fairly gruesome.

"That's just… disgusting…" Cody said.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Cody yelled.

Bailey walked in holding Rex. Rex jumped out of her arms and went up to Lava. Lava started talking about YouTube and things she had watched on it.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Cody asked Bailey.

"Um, yeah, so what do we do about random people seeing Rex and Lava out on the ship? What will they think?" Bailey was concerned.

"If anyone asks say he's a dog. A… um… err… deformed dog…" Cody replied.

"Okay… what if they don't ask?"

"Just say 'STOP LOOKING AT MY DOG!' that will probably work." Cody said.

"Okay, if you say so." Bailey rolled her eyes.

"AAAAH!" Cody and Bailey looked over to the laptop where the scream had come from, and it was Lava and she had fallen down.

"Lava, what happened?" Cody asked.

"The girl with horns… her eyes… THEY GLOW RED!" Lava exclaimed.

"I think that's enough youtube for you…" Cody said.

* * *

><p>"CO-" Zack yelled as he barged into Cody's room, but stopped when he saw Lava sitting on the floor, again, looking at youtube.<p>

Cody noticed Zack looking at her, and yelled "STOP LOOKING AT MY DOG!"

"THAT'S NOT A DOG! THAT'S A… A… UMM… VELOCIRAPTOR! And since when did you get a pet?" Zack exclaimed.

"HEY I'M NOT VELOCIRAPTOR! I'm a Spinosaurus!" Lava corrected him.

"AND IT TALKS!"

"I'M A GIRL!" Lava yelled.

"W-why is there a dinosaur in your room, Cody?" Zack panicked.

Cody explained to him what had happened, and that she wasn't mean at all.

"Wow. Does it do any tricks?" Zack asked.

"Ahem, you mean, does SHE do any tricks, and my name is Lava." Lava told him. "And umm… what kind of tricks do you mean?"

"Y'know, since Cody is pretending you're a 'dog', you should know some tricks!"

"Err… bark? It that a trick?" Lava asked.

"Well, umm… sort of… like when an owner says 'speak' or something…" Zack said. "WAIT! I will teach you some tricks!"

"No you won't!" Cody said.

"Why not?" Zack whined.

"You'll probably teach her bad tricks; or maybe even stuff for your pranks!" Cody said.

"Fine!" Zack sighed. "I have a shift at the Eazy Squeezy now, so I'll see you later." Zack said and left to get ready for his job.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime, and Cody and Bailey were out on the Sky Deck, with Lava and Rex.<p>

Lava yawned, "Why are we out here…. It's like…. Midnight…"

"We need to train you for more battles with those other dinosaurs!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Ehh? You don't think we're trained enough?" Lava said, shocked.

"Well, we think you're really good at fighting, but we don't want you to get hurt!"

"Oh… okay!" Lava said.

"We're going to set up some of these targets." Cody said, pointing to long poles with a large target on the top. "You'll have to hit those."

"Pfft! That sounds easy!" Rex exclaimed.

"They probably are… but, we don't have anything else to use. We'll try to find some harder targets for you to hit, but for now just use these." Cody said.

"Fine…" Rex grumbled.

Cody and Bailey set up the targets around the Sky Deck, and turned Rex and Lava into their big forms.

"Try not to crash into each other!" Bailey shouted.

"Okay!" Lava smiled and winked.

"And… go!" Cody announced.

Lava and Rex didn't waste anytime; Lava hit the first target down with one swipe of her tail. The target shattered. Rex then took the next one, taking a huge bite into it.

"By the way, don't knock over any tables or anything!" Cody yelled.

"That'll make it more of a challenge…" Lava said to Rex, and looked at all the tiny chairs and tables scattered across the Sky Deck.

Rex aimed for a target, dodging the tables, when he got up to the target, it moved!

"You didn't say they could move!" Rex yelled angrily.

"Yes, but it was a surprise!" Bailey winked.

Lava went for the same target, having trouble dodging tables. Lava finally caught the target when she got out to a part of the Sky Deck where there were no tables. She was extremely frustrated with this, so instead of hitting the target, and grasped the pole with her huge teeth, and tore it in half. She panted hard, and spit the part of the pole that was still in her mouth.

Just then, another moving target passed her, followed by Rex. "I'm getting this one!" Rex shouted.

He swiftly dodged any obstacles, and got the target, by bashing it with his head.

They continued "battling" the targets for about an hour or longer. Ripping them apart, charging into them, tail swiping them, slashing them; basically anything a carnivorous dinosaur like them could do.

When they finished, Cody and Bailey turned them back into their small forms.

"That was fun!" Rex exclaimed, running up to them.

"And frustrating…" Lava added, walking up to them. "Too many things to dodge and the targets wouldn't stop moving!" Lava thought for a second, "Why didn't the first two move?"

"They weren't supposed to, to make you feel like they all didn't move." Cody explained.

"That's a mean trick!" Lava said, and crossed her arms.

"Hey, you don't know what kinds of surprises those Alpha Gang people might have!"

"Well… I guess you're right…" Lava said, looking down. She then looked up, "Can we go to sleep now? I'm so tired!"

"Yes Lava, we can!" Cody laughed.

"Yay!" Lava said, jumping around Rex.

"Tomorrow, can we do some more practicing?" Rex asked eagerly.

"Maybe, if we're able to get more targets." Bailey said.

"Yay!" Rex said, jumping around with Lava now.

"Let's go to sleep now!" Bailey said, and yawned.

"Yeah!" Lava agreed.

Cody and Lava said goodnight to Bailey and Rex, and they all headed to their cabins. Little did they now, _someone_ was watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lava's Lair~<strong>

**OMG FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE!**

**I was being lazy, and I'm writing 2 stories at a time now (this and Blood Stained Ocean) and yeah, I find it harder to write 2 stories at a time, so yeah, I might not update super fast or something, but I will continue this story :D**

**I do not claim Suite Life On Deck or Dinosaur King; they belong to rightful owners. I also do not claim Higurashi, because its name was mentioned in this XD**

**It's a really good anime by the way, but if you are sensitive to seeing blood and gore, and disturbed or something by it, then I suggest you don't watch it. **

**OFF TOPIC.**

**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I will update sometime~ [probably not right away, but I don't know]**

**~XxLavaxX~**


End file.
